


La vida no acaba aquí

by Beatha23



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Concussions, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Sick Justin, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: La vida de Justin Taylor cambia en cuestión de un parpadeo. Lo que se supone sería un agradable viaje en familia termina siendo una pesadilla que lo dejaría sumido en estado de agonía.Justin tendrá que pasar por un largo camino para llegar a la recuperación, pero ¿quién dijo que recorreria ese camino solo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Queer As Folk no me pertenecen.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
>  
> 
> ****

**Capítulo 1**

 

Lo primero que sintió al abrir lentamente los parpados fue el frío, mucho frío. Era como si estuviese en la intemperie en plena nevada y sin una mísera chaqueta. Sus dientes castañeaban por encima del sonido de un aullido. La confusión le acompaño al frío. No sabía dónde estaba, ni a dónde iba.

Justin parpadeó seguidamente como si con esa acción pudiese despejar la neblina que cubría su mente. Lo único que pudo descubrir de su situación fue que estaba en un auto. También notó que no podía moverse; era como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo asegurado por una fuerza extraña.

Sentía un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, pero la confusión en su cerebro no le permitía saber cómo o de dónde provenían específicamente sus dolencias. Gracias a Dios.

Pasados unos segundos de parpadeo forzado su visión comenzó a aclarar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que la blancura empañada que veía era el parabrisas del carro. Sí, ese era el auto de su madre, pero ¿qué hacía allí?

Justin estaba asustado y muy confundido. Es más, él se sentía peor que aquella vez cuando acompañó a Brian al trabajo para echar un vistazo al afamado departamento de arte con el que contaba la empresa. Ese día había tenido un ataque de pánico en el estacionamiento de la compañía. Al parecer Brian había olvidado que ese podría ser un punto detonante para su trauma. Claro que él también lo había olvidado, o eso fue hasta que escuchó pasos a lo lejos. Fue entonces cuando su respiración se vino abajo, dejándolo hecho un desastre jadeante entre los brazos de Brian.

Si podía recordar ese suceso hace tres meses ¿por qué carajos no podía recordar qué hacía en ese carro?

—Mamá— se deslizó por su lengua sin saber por qué la llamaba. Aunque todo se aclaró con horror cuando giró con un dolor incomodo en su cuello y allí, en el asiento del piloto yacía su madre con un hilillo de sangre escapando de la comisura de sus labios pálidos.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando buscó con la mirada el resto del panorama. Como deseo no haberlo hecho. Del vientre de su mamá sobresalía un pedazo de vidrio de gran tamaño que había causado una pérdida masiva de sangre.

—¡Oh Dios no! No, no, no. Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —jadeó con dolor cuando intentó desesperadamente llegar al lado de su madre, que aunque fuese irónico no había suficiente cercanía entre los asientos. Era como si un abismo los separara.

En medio de su desesperación algo aún más atroz hizo clic en su memoria. Si su madre estaba a su lado ¿dónde estaba su hermana? 

_Dios no permitas que este muerta. Dios por favor..._ La suplica murió en su boca cuando sin poder girar su cuello miró por el espejo retrovisor. Su hermana, su pequeña Molly se encontraba siendo sostenida de una manera horrorosa por el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía la apariencia de una muñeca chueca con su cabello rubio, ahora teñido de rojo. Lo peor de todo eran sus ojos abiertos, mirándolo como si él fuese el causante de todo aquello.

—¡MOLLY! ¡MAMÁ! —gritó lo suficiente alto como para perturbar la serenidad de un pueblo.

Justin gritó por lo que pareció una eternidad. Esperando con su rostro bañado en lágrimas heladas a que alguna de ellas le respondiera algo. Se conformaría con un pequeño quejido o algún insulto. Algo.

—Vuelvan —susurró con la voz entrecortada a causa del frío y los desgarradores gritos. Tanta era su desesperación por la pérdida de su familia que no pensó en sus piernas atrapadas por el árbol contra el que se habían estrellado. Tampoco se preocupó por el corte en su cabeza ni por las ventanas rotas que permitían que toda la ventisca congelante cubriera cada poro de su cuerpo.

No. Él no se preocupó por nada de eso. Él estaba muriendo y con eso sí estaba bien, pero con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era con no despedirse de la única persona que ha amado. Y no, no se refiere a Ethan su actual novio.

¿Dónde demonios está su celular? Al parecer esa noche había estado plagada de preguntas de las cuales no le gustaban las respuestas.

—Vamos Justin. Concéntrate— se dijo a sí mismo; tratando de desentrañar el último lugar donde había visto su móvil dentro del vehículo. Y claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido buscar dentro de su chaqueta?

Su mano buena temblaba más que su mano discapacitada. Dificultándole el simple trabajo de buscar en la agenda el contacto de Brian Kinney. Cuando estaba por presionar el botón de llamada su mente se espació como lo había estado haciendo desde que abrió los ojos ante la pesadilla impuesta.

_—¡Mamá, Justin se comió mi chocolate! —Molly había gritado a todo pulmón desde el asiento trasero._

_—Eres una mentirosa—refutó Justin._

_—No es así, él miente —volvió a chillar como la pequeña mocosa que era._

_—¡Niños! Compórtense o no iremos donde la abuela —había dicho Jennifer después de una hora de escuchar a sus engendros discutir por quién comió el ultimo caramelo, o por quién contó más autos rojos y quién hacia trampa. Para ser madre había que tener la paciencia de un Santo._

_—Ya estamos a medio camino, mamá —comentó Justin._

_—No te atreverías —le segundó Molly._

_—¿Eso un reto, chicos?_

_—Claro que no —respondieron al unísono._

_—De acuerdo. Ahora, quiero que se comporten como mis hijos y no como dos monos rabiosos —sonrió ante la mirada indignada de ambos— Este viaje será genial. Volveremos a ser la familia que antes fuimos —claro estaba que Craig estaba fuera de esa imagen._

Justin volvió a parpadear, dándose cuenta que acababa de tener un recuerdo de ese mismo día. Seguramente antes del accidente. Todavía no estaba claro en su memoria cómo habían acabado contra ese árbol.

El celular aún seguía en su temblorosa mano, y por un agónico momento se planteó no llamar a Brian y dejarse morir solo. Su familia había muerto justo a su lado, ya no tenía nada. Su padre lo odiaba por ser quien era. Su carrera artística había acabado en el preciso instante en el que había recibido aquel golpe en la cabeza; mismo golpe que terminaría jodiendo su cerebro y su mano dominante.

¿Realmente valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo para seguir en el mundo?

¿Y si a Brian le daba igual si vivía o moría?

Justin cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, sintiendo como el aire helado quemaba sus pulmones. Varias lágrimas se derramaron cuando abrió los ojos y vio que aún se encontraba atrapado en ese auto con los cuerpos sin vida de su madre y hermana. Por un segundo tuvo la remota esperanza de estar soñando.

Su dedo buscó a tientas en botón de llamada y lo presionó. Con un cansancio casi ridículo se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y escuchó el tono de espera que lo separaba de su último aliento.

Justin sonrió cuando la llamada fue contestada y el primer ruido que llegó a sus sentidos adormilados fue el de la música retumbante y los múltiples gemidos como una banda sonora.

—¡Sunshine! —escuchó a Brian gritar su mote a través del cálido gemido de su corrida.

Después de todo. La música de Babylon, los gemidos del cuarto oscuro y la voz de Brian corriéndose mientras decía su nombre. Definitivamente era un buen arrullo para morir.


	2. Tiempo

Michael caminó hacia donde se encontraba Brian bailando junto a un moreno de marcados abdominales. Brian movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, causando que más de un simple mortal desviara su mirada, ansiosos por un trozo de ese manjar de los dioses.

—¡Por Dios, Brian! ¿Con cuántos más piensas acostarte esta noche? —gritó por encima del ruido.

—Vamos, Mikey. No seas aguafiestas —Ciertamente Michael tenía razón. Esa noche en particular había rotó su récord de folladas— Espérame en la acera. Me tiró a aquel tipo que está por la barra y nos vamos —besó a Michael en la mejilla y se fue a lo suyo. 

Tal y como le había dicho a Michael, Brian caminó con paso decidido hacia el tipo de la barra y le susurró algo al oído. Dos minutos después tenía su polla dentro del trasero del sujeto, sacándole los más obscenos gemidos.

Brian cerró los ojos e hizo lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche. Se imaginó a su dulce Sunshine bajo su peso mientras embestía contra su apretado trasero. Por suerte para su fantasía el sujeto que había elegido tenía el cabello casi tan largo como su artista favorito. Brian se dio gusto tirando de ese cabello mientras penetraba más a su no Sunshine.

Estando en plena fantasía Justididiana su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero. Con un bufido de fastidio sacó el móvil, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a quien estuviese interrumpiendo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el nombre _“Pequeña mierda”_ en la pantalla. La fantasía no se rompió, solo mejoró.

—¡Sunshine! —gimió, sintiendo como la sola imagen de Justin lo ayudaba a correrse como un maldito adolescente calenturiento.

Justin absorbió cada sonido que salía de la boca de Brian. Recordando como el publicista tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula y también como se relamía los labios, bueno, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ocupados.

Por los sonidos de fondo Justin sabía que Brian ya se había corrido como los grandes y ahora quizás estuviese con esa sonrisa tonta que ponía cuando estaba relajado. El sexo siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—Desearía poder ver las estrellas —sonrió con nostalgia deseando ver las dos cosas que más amaba. Brian y a las estrellas.

—¿Si quieres te puedo hacer ver las estrellas, Sunshine? —se rio, colocando su teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro mientras se subía la bragueta del pantalón— ¿Qué demonios es ese sonido? Dejame salir para poder escucharte —salió de la habitación oscura, esquivando a la masa de gente que se amontonaba en cada rincón de la discoteca.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Brian —Justin cerró los ojos, maldiciendo que su voz sonara tan temblorosa y débil. Brian no necesitaba saber que esos eran sus últimos minutos. No necesitaba hacer que entrara en pánico para que buscara una manera desesperada de llegar hasta él. No valdría la pena. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Justin? —Brian se detuvo abruptamente en la acera al escuchar las sibilancias al otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me estoy quedando sin tiempo —susurró, mirando por el espejo retrovisor los acusadores ojos de su hermana menor. Por lo menos él estaba teniendo la oportunidad de despedirse de quien amaba, pero ¿qué pasaba con su madre y Molly? Ellas se fueron en un parpadeo. Ojala él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —Brian se preguntó por qué el chico siempre tenía que ser una jodida reina del drama. Si tan solo le dijera qué andaba mal de una vez por todas, así él podría solucionarlo y devolver el sol a su sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Michael, preocupado al ver el semblante serio de Brian. Porque después de todo para alguien que acababa de tener una noche llena de orgasmos se veía como si alguien hubiera muerto.

—No lo sé. Creo que algo anda mal con Justin —tapó el micrófono para que Justin no escuchara su pequeña platica con Michael. Si el chico estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico lo mejor era mantenerlo enfocado y sin distracciones.

Michael estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario sarcástico sobre como siempre Justin estaba necesitando de Brian, pero por alguna razón decidió cerrar la boca y estar atento a la situación.

—¿Tiempo para qué? ¡Justin! —Brian sujetó con fuerza el teléfono mientras gritaba el nombre del rubio ¿por qué diablos se quedaba en silencio?

_¿Tiempo para qué?_ Se preguntó Justin. Olvidando por completo que había dicho eso. _Maldito cerebro._

_¡Ya me acorde!_ Se aplaudió mentalmente por su pequeño éxito —Para despedirme —sintió como le costaba respirar. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, era como si todo en su cuerpo se fuese apagando. _Me estoy quedando sin tiempo,_ pensó nuevamente. El sonido de su propio corazón era lo único que lo mantenía mínimamente enfocado.

—No seas una reina del drama, Sunshine. Estas teniendo un ataque de pánico. No estas muriendo, nadie está muriendo —Brian puntualizó esa última parte, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Michael abría grande los ojos y se cubría la boca con una mano. Dios, el mismo se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Tengo mucho frío y creo que no puedo moverme, o talvez no tengo las fuerzas —estaba divagando más para sí mismo que para Brian. Pero Brian ya se había convertido en un experto del entendimiento de cualquier cosa referente a Justin Taylor.

—Sunshine, dame un minuto. Te lo ruego no cuelgues —Justin escuchó a Brian pidiendo un minuto cuando ni siquiera el mismo sabía si lo tendría. Él tenía unas inmensas ganas de largarse a dormir, pero Brian le había rogado que se quedara en la línea. Cabe decir que Brian Kinney nunca rogaba.

—Creo que Justin sufrió un accidente. Talvez tenga una conmoción cerebral, dijo tener mucho frio y algo de no poder moverse —Brian se apresuró a decirle Michael la situación de Justin. Alguien tenía que llamar a emergencias y el no podía colgar con Justin.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Llamare al 911 —Michael reaccionó al instantes, sin tiempo que perder tomó su teléfono de la chaqueta y empezó a hablar con la operaria— Brian ¿a dónde los envió?

Y por un segundo Brian se quedó en blanco ¿dónde mierda estaba Justin? —No creo que él sepa dónde está. Diles que rastreen su teléfono.

—Michael.

—¿Si?

—Diles que se apresuren, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo.

Fue en ese entonces que la palabra _tiempo_ cobró todo el sentido de la expresión.

Brian sabia de mala experiencia que el tiempo podía ser una perra. Tiempo atrás en un minuto él había besado a Justin en el estacionamiento de la escuela, escuchando como el chico profesaba que esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida; y al siguiente minuto su mundo era apagado por un idiota con un bat de béisbol.

En ese preciso instante la vida de Justin se escurría como arena en un reloj.

Brian vio como Michael se comprometía con la labor. Y había quienes decían que Michael odiaba a Justin.

—¿Pequeña mierda? —preguntó con temor al casi ni escuchar el molesto silbido que era la respiración del rubio.

—¿Si viejo? —respondió apenas con un suspiro tembloroso.

—La ayuda está en camino, Sunshine. Tienes que aguantar hasta que llegue la ayuda para que puedas lucirte en el hospital como la gran reina del drama que eres —¿Quién diría que su noche del viernes terminaría así? ¿Quién diría que nuevamente Justin caminaría por la fina línea de la vida y la muerte? ¿Quién diría que ese chico llegaría para poner su mundo patas arriba?

—Nunca le diría que no a una gran escena, pero… —fue interrumpido por un enojado Brian.

—Nada de malditos peros —comentó con brusquedad después de escuchar como Michael le decía que ya habían localizado a Justin, pero que el clima no ayudaba para precisar el recate, así que tendría que mantenerlo despierto todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Justin sabía lo que Brian estaba intentando hacer. Mantenerlo despierto para no dormir, para no morir. Pero su propósito esa noche no era sobrevivir, sino decir adiós. Darle un cierre a Brian Kinney.

—Daphne dice que soy un idiota porque a veces pienso que me aceptaste en tu casa por culpa a lo ocurrido en el baile —No era la mejor forma de empezar el cierre, pero tampoco era la peor.

—Bueno ella es una chica muy inteligente —Brian tuvo ganas de gritarle a Justin por pensar cosas tan estúpidas. Si él lo había aceptado en su casa, en su cama y en su vida, había porque lo quería allí. No por estúpida culpa o lástima— ¿Estas solo? —preguntó dubitativo porque después de todo ¿y si se trataba de algo más grande?

—¿Los muertos cuentan? —deseoso hubiese sollozado, simplemente ya no tenía las energías y seguramente las lágrimas se habrían congelado en sus mejillas antes de caer.

Brian sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, y si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de Michael seguramente se hubiese ido de bruces contra el suelo. No sabe cómo Michael se las arregló para llevarlo a su auto y sentarlo allí. Cada uno estaba con un teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—¿Muertos? —¿Estaría Ethan en ese listado?

—¿Alguien muri…? —Michael se detuvo al ver la mirada de Brian. Ese no era el momento para jugar a las veinte preguntas.

—Lo que está destinado a pasar pasara, sin importar el lugar o la compañía que tengas en ese momento ¿me entiendes? —Justin habló a través de su costosa respiración. Sus pulmones se sentían como si estuviesen siendo comprimidos. Irónicamente el aire se estaba escaseando.

—Tienes que dejar de juntarte con Ben zen —molestó sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba por la ola de dolor emocional que llegaba a su costa.

—Brian

—Lo entiendo, Sunshine. Pero también tienes que entender que no es fácil de aceptar cuando eso pasa en mi horario.

Justin cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cómo se sentía el calor del sol sobre su piel, las suaves manos de Brian debajo de su ropa, la música de violín de Ethan o la vida todas las mañanas en el Liberty diner. Su cerebro se estaba sumando al apagón general que estaba teniendo su cuerpo.

—Aun me sigue gustando tu cocina —sonrió pequeño al recordar la primera vez que vio desnudo al gran dios del sexo de la Avenida Liberty, en ese preciso momento pudo haber dicho una y mil cosas sobre el glorioso cuerpo de Brian, o ya se cualquier otra cosa que no fuese _“bonita cocina”._

Brian sonrió sin importarle poco que Michael lo viese como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. Ese chico que había recogido bajo aquella farola había madurado tanto que ahora estaba tratando de darle consuelo a él. Estaba dándole un cierre a la historia que pudieron ser pero no fueron. Y él se lo permitiría porque después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer en ese momento?

—Sunshine ¿estás bien? —Los paramédicos aun no llegaban y la respiración de Justin sonaba como un maldito gato muriendo.

—Aun no muero —musitó a través de un ataque de tos que lo dejo viendo puntos negros— Tengo sueño.

_Oh no. Claro que no, eso no está pasando_ —No te duermas, Sunshine.

—¿Porque no?

Brian sostuvo con fuerza el teléfono. _Vamos, dile._

—¿Brian?

—No puedo perderte, no puedo y no quiero pasar por algo así otra vez —su voz sonó rasposa pero por motivos distintos a los del rubio. Brian sentía como si alguien le estuviese sacando el corazón por la boca.

—Brian kinney se preocupa por mí —canturreó, gastando el preciado aire que sus pulmones de mierda apenas podían almacenar—Creo que dormiré un rato y cuando desperté todo estará mejor —dijo, olvidando por completo que quizás ese podía ser un sueño sin retorno.

—Si duermes no escucharas mi dulce voz —Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla mientras su pecho se agitaba.

—Podre verte y escucharte en mis sueños —dijo Justin, abrazando la idea de ver nuevamente a Brian, pero sobre todo, en el mundo de los sueños ya no había dolor.

—¿Sunshine? ¡Justin! —Brian gritó desesperado el nombre del rubio cuando escuchó el teléfono chocar contra el suelo.

¿Por qué carajos el mundo se empeñaba en destruirle la vida a su chico? ¿Acaso no era suficiente trágico que en el baile de su graduación le hubiesen jodido el cerebro?

De fondo se dejó de escuchar la monstruosa respiración de Justin desvaneciéndose. Ahora, solo se escuchaba el aullido del viento y una sirena de fondo. Brian pidió a quien fuese que escuchara su plegaria que su mente no le estuviera jugando trucos y que realmente ese sonido fuese el de la maldita ayuda.

Brian dejó de contener la respiración cuando estuvo completamente seguro que sí era la ambulancia.

—¡Válgame Dios! —Brian escuchó el horror abarcando la voz de uno de los rescatistas.

Michael, quien aún seguía en la línea con la operadora de emergencias escuchó cuando ella le decía que la ayuda había llegado. También le dijo a qué hospital sería trasladado.

—El estará bien, Brian —Michael trató de consolar en vano a Brian, quien lloraba lágrimas silenciosas con el teléfono aun pegado a su oreja, aunque ya no había alguien que pudiera responder.

—No lo sé, Michael. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo —balbuceó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


	3. Baila conmigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA1: No estoy satisfecha con la parte médica en este capítulo, siento que no encaja del todo. Ahora, yo no tengo conocimientos médicos y todo lo saco de internet. Me disculpo si lo estoy haciendo mal. Me estoy esforzando.
> 
> NA2: La canción de la que haré mención es Save the last dance for me de The Drifters (la canción que nuestros chicos bailan el 1x22)
> 
> NA3: Feliz año nuevo a todos, solecitos. Mil gracias por leer este fic. Amor a todos.
> 
> ****

Justin despertó sintiendo como si alguien estuviese martillando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era como si sus sentidos estuviesen naciendo y no supieran como encajar en el mundo. Su visión era algo borrosa y muy lejana, dejándole ver figuras oscuras que se cernían sobre su cuerpo. Sus oídos zumbaban, agarrando palabras al azar como en un juego de teléfono roto.

Justin intentó hablar pero sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en lo que parecía ser una máscara de oxígeno que ocupaba la mitad de su cara. Sabía que estaba en una ambulancia por la fastidiosa sirena que llegaba a medias a sus oídos. Pero aparte de eso no podía recordar nada, era como si alguien hubiese borrado el disco duro.

Justin se quedó mirando el techo de la ambulancia por unos minutos, pero su visión empezó a parpadear llevándolo nuevamente por el camino de la oscuridad.

—¡Lo perdemos! —gritó uno de los socorristas a su compañero, ambos escuchando como los monitores que indicaban el ritmo cardiaco del joven se enloquecían.

El corazón de Justin había dejado de latir.

Frío y oscuridad fue lo último que sintió antes de morir.

****

Justin se despertó mirando con confusión a su alrededor ¿era esa su antigua habitación en la casa Taylor? Los golpes en la puerta no lo dejaron terminar de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando allí.

—Adelante —dijo Justin.

—¡Dios, eres igual de dormilón que tu madre! —comentó Craig Taylor, abriéndose paso en la habitación de su hijo.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Era obvio que eso se trataba de un sueño, porque de otra manera su padre no lo estuviera viendo como si fuese su gran orgullo.

—Despertándote perezoso. Vamos, llegaremos tarde —Craig palmeó el hombro de su hijo con cariño.

—¿Tarde para qué? —Justin se quitó la sábana, dándose cuenta que ya estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro.

Era un sueño. Era lógico que pasaran cosas raras como irse a dormir en pijama y levantarse vistiendo un costoso traje, o que tu padre homofóbico ahora te amé.

—Deja de preguntar tanto y sígueme —Craig sonrió como Justin no lo había visto sonreír en años.

Justin hizo lo que su padre le dijo. Él lo siguió escaleras abajo y se montaron en el coche de su madre. Cuando Justin estuvo en el auto sintió como si ya hubiese experimentado algo parecido.

_Malditos sueños confusos,_ pensó mientras jugaba con las estaciones del radio.

—Llegamos —anunció su padre.

Justin nunca entendería los sueños ¿para que se subían a un auto si automáticamente llegarían a su destino?

—¿Una galería de arte? —El arte era lo suyo, pero ¿ver arte mientras duerme?

Cuando Justin entró en el local se dio cuenta que no era cualquier galería de arte, allí se encontraban todas sus obras favoritas. Por un gran ventanal se encontraba un hermoso piano negro y una mesa donde estaban sentadas su madre y su hermana menor. Justin sintió que algo se removía dentro de él al ver esa escena, era como si no las hubiera visto en siglos y por ese mismo sentimiento fue que empezó a llorar.

—Cariño ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó su madre, la preocupación marcaba sus facciones.

—¿Estas bien, Justin? —preguntó Molly.

—Estoy bien —les dijo a las dos— Solo estoy feliz —Y realmente lo estaba. Puede que no entendiese de qué iba el sueño, pero no estaba mal después de todo.

_Podría vivir aquí para siempre._ Pensó mientras se sentaba a la mesa con su familia. Todo era tan cálido y reconfortante que Justin pensó que no haría ningún mal si no se despertaba por un rato más.

_You can dance ev'ry dance with the guy who gives you the eye,_  
_let him hold you tight_

_You can smile ev'ry smile for the man_  
_who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight_

Justin reconoció esa canción al instante. Daphne le había dicho que esa era la canción que había bailado con Brian en su baile de graduación.

—¡Hey, Sunshine!

—¿Brian? —Justin sintió como la boca se le secaba al ver a Brian en su perfecto traje hecho a la medida, complementándolo con una bufanda blanca de seda— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Justin caminó hacia Brian como una polilla volaba hacia la luz.

_But don't forget who's taking you home_  
_and in whose arms you're gonna be_

—¿No es obvio? —extendió sus brazos, señalando el gran espacio de la galería.

—No —respondió, sintiéndose como un idiota al no saber exactamente a lo que se refería Brian.

—Cierto. Tienes daño cerebral —suspiró fingiendo fastidio— No recuerdas nuestro baile.

—Lo siento —contestó. No sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario del moreno. Viniendo de Brian podría ser catalogado casi como un halago.

—No tienes culpa, así que no te disculpes —sentenció mientras le tendía la mano a Justin.

Justin miró a su familia y se sorprendió aun sabiendo que eso era un sueño, ya que sus padres y su hermana estaban felices de verlo junto a Brian.

_So darlin', save the last dance for me mmmm_

—Baila conmigo —dijo Brian.

Justin apartó la mirada de su familia y se centró en Brian, ofreciéndole _“el último baile”_. Justin tomó la mano tendida y comenzó a bailar al compás de la suave música.

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart_  
_don't give your heart to anyone_

—¿Así fue como bailamos? —Justin preguntó, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Brian.

—No sé, pregúntaselo a tu cerebro —dijo Brian, dejando un beso en la sien de Justin.

—Me es conocida la canción y la escena porque Daph y tú me lo contaron un millón de veces, pero aparte de eso, siento que esa no es mi historia —suspiró frustrado y asustado como siempre se ponía cuando pensaba en esa noche.

—No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para recordar —besó intensamente los labios del rubio.

Hubo un ruido detrás de ellos —Lamentó interrumpirlos chicos pero el tiempo vuela —Jennifer miró con urgencia su reloj de pulsera.

—Pero la canción no ha terminado, mamá —De pronto un sentimiento de pánico invadió sus sentidos. Se avecinaba la parte fea de todo sueño.

—Nunca termina, hermano —dijo Molly— Seguirá sonando aun después de que nos hayamos ido.

—¿Ido? ¿A dónde? —Una urgencia se instaló en su pecho, llenando su cuerpo de frío y adormecimiento ¿Qué era todo aquello?

—Ellas tienen razón, Sunshine —Brian soltó la mano de Justin y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta trasera de la galería, deteniéndose con la mano en el pomo de la puerta— Te estas quedando sin tiempo.

Molly tenía razón, la canción no acababa.

Tenía que elegir un camino, pero ¿cuál?

—El que elija tu corazón. No me mires así, no siempre hablo con sarcasmo —comentó Brian mientras abría la puerta. La oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta era aterradora.

—Justin, cariño. Vamos, ven con nosotras. Tu padre nos espera en el auto —Jennifer le tendió la mano a su hijo, prácticamente rogando con la mirada.

—Independientemente de la decisión que tomes debes de saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te vas o te quedas —Brian miró hacia la puerta abierta, luego hacia Justin— No te pediré que te quedes conmigo, pero podrías hacerlo —Al igual que Jennifer, Brian le tendió su mano a Justin.

Parado en el centro del salón sin saber qué hacer, Justin miraba de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? ¿Acaso no cabían todos en el auto?

—Tengo miedo —admitió sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—No tengas miedo —dijo Jennifer.

—Pero lo tengo —cerró los ojos y sintió como la primera lágrima caía.

—Entonces toma mi mano, Sunshine.

—No quiero decepcionar a nadie, ¿y si decido quedarme?

—¡Oh cariño! Tú nunca me decepcionaras. Vamos Justin, ven con nosotras por favor —comentó Jennifer.

Justin no podía escuchar a su madre suplicando y no hacer nada. El decidió irse con su familia. Brian entendería, tenía que entender.

—¡Espera Sunshine! —Justin se detuvo a medio camino cuando escuchó la súplica en la voz de Brian. Porque Brian Kinney nunca rogaba ¿o sí?

—Lo siento yo… —le dolía dejarlo, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que de alguna manera él ansiaba irse con su familia. Él tenía que subirse a ese auto a como diera lugar.

—Lo entiendo. Quiero un último abrazo tuyo, quien sabe hasta cuándo nos volvemos a ver —sonaba tan sincero que Justin no dudó ni un segundo en desviar sus pasos.

—Hijo no tenemos tiempo.

—Es solo una despedida, mamá —caminó hacia Brian, ignorando las suplicas de su madre. Era solo un adiós, luego se iría con ella.

—Ven aquí Sonny boy —Brian abrió sus brazos y Justin no dudó en sumergirse en esa agradable comodidad. Estar en los brazos de Brian era como volver a casa.

Justin se separó de Brian, sintiendo como este le colocaba algo sobre el cuello. Era la bufanda de seda —Te la has ganado —escuchó decir al publicista.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esto —Justin sintió los labios de Brian sobre los suyos— Ahora ¡Despierta y brilla Sunshine! —Brian gritó fuerte y claro en su oído para luego sujetarlo del brazo y empujarlo con fuerza en la habitación oscura.

****

Justin despertó sintiendo como si no hubiese estado respirando en un siglo. Definitivamente se encontraba mejor soñando. La vuelta a la realidad era dolorosamente cruel.

Habían movimientos a su alrededor y voces que lograba escuchar como si estuviese sumergido en el agua.

—Lo tenemos de vuelta.

—Su pulso está muy débil.

El mundo nuevamente se apagó, pero esta vez nadie lo saco a bailar.

****

Brian y Michael llegaron al hospital tan pronto como la nieve en la carretera se los permitió.

Michael mandó a Brian a sentarse en los asientos de la sala de recepción mientras él se acercaba a la enfermera en el mostrador a obtener alguna información.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó no muy feliz de dejarle el cargo a Michael de averiguar que pasaba.

—La ambulancia está por llegar —comentó viendo cómo se avecinaba la tormenta Kinney.

—¿Cómo que no ha llegado? Con razón las personas mueren antes de llegar al jodido hospital —despotricó, arrepintiéndose al instante al imaginarse a Justin, en esa circunstancia.

—Brian, tienes que calmarte o nos van a escoltar fuera del hospital —Michael comentó al ver que atraían atención de más.

—Que lo intenten esos… —el insulto murió en su boca cuando vio como por las puertas de emergencia entraban dos paramédicos empujando una camilla— ¿Justin?

—Brian no. No te metas, déjalos hacer su trabajo —Michael se interpuso en el camino de Brian, quien se veía con toda la determinación de abalanzarse sobre Justin.

Brian se dejó caer bruscamente sobre el asiento. Al parecer su imaginación no le había hecho justicia al estado actual del rubio. Justin se veía como un jodido cadáver camino a la mesa de autopsias.

—Creo que llamare a los demás —comentó con precaución Michael, sabiendo que cuando algo involucraba al rubio, Brian era como un jodido perro cuidando de su hueso.

—Solo estorbaran —comentó sin ánimos de tener a más personas a su alrededor.

—Brian

—Llama a Jennifer —Brian no se podría imaginar ni en un millón de años lo que sería recibir la llamada de alguien anunciando que su hijo estaba en un hospital sin saber si la contaría —No te olvides de llamar a Daphne.

Michael salió murmurando una lista de a quienes tenía que llamar.

En cuestión de un ahora ya estaba toda la pandilla acampando en la sala de recepción. Solo faltaban las chicas Taylor, pero Brian atribuyó que el mal tiempo no permitió la comunicación. En cierto punto él las envidiaba. Lo que no se sabía no dolía.

Brian tenía ganas de decirle a Debbie y a Lindsay que dejaran de llorar. Además, ¿por qué mierda lloraban? Lo único que sabían era que Justin seguía en cirugía, lo que para él era sinónimo de vivo. No tenían por qué llorar.

Pasaron dos horas y aun no tenían noticias de Justin, pero si acerca del trágico accidente.

_“¿Los muertos cuentan?”_ Brian aún recuerda la temblorosa voz de Justin preguntando eso. Jamás imaginó que estuviese hablando de su madre y su hermana menor.

Todos en la sala de espera lloraban, bueno, todos excepto Brian. El aún no podía romperse, tenía que ser fuerte por su Sunshine. Aunque la noticia de la muerte de Jennifer y Molly aún pesaba en su corazón.

Era malditamente doloroso saber que ellas habían muerto a causa de un maldito conductor ebrio que se había dado a la fuga y los había dejado a su suerte.

****

Pasadas cinco horas desde que Justin había sido llevado a cirugía, apareció un doctor.

—Soy el doctor Carson ¿familia de Justin Taylor? —preguntó el doctor.

—Nosotros somos su familia —agregó Debbie con ojos llorosos. La verdadera familia de su Sunshine ya no estaba allí y dolía siquiera decirlo.

—¿Todos ustedes? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Somos sus amigos, casi familia —dijo Emmett.

—Entiendo a lo que se refieren, pero la política me impide revelar información del paciente a cualquiera que no sea su pariente.

—¿Qué me dice de su contacto de emergencia? —comentó Brian, esperando que Justin no lo hubiese cambiado por el violinista.

—¿Brian Kinney? —preguntó revisando la documentación.

—Soy yo —Brian suspiró de alivio.

—Acompáñeme por favor.

Brian escuchó las protestas de todos, pero optó por ignorarlos y seguir al doctor a la privacidad de su oficina.

—Siéntese por favor.

Brian estaba cansado de tanta maldita cortesía, pero supone que si el medico de Justin lo llamó hasta su oficina, y ahora, le pide que se siente no será para alegrarle la noche con una sorpresa.

Brian respiró hondo y se preparó para el fusilamiento que estaba por presenciar.

—¿Cuáles son sus lesiones? Séame sincero.

Carson tomó aliento. Esa era la parte que detestaba de su trabajo, ver como se rompía la vida del paciente sino la de sus seres queridos —El señor Taylor…

—Justin —La pequeño mierda detestaba ser llamado señor Taylor, ya que era casi como ser comparado con el idiota de su padre.

Carson asintió —Justin sufrió una fractura femoral en su pierna derecha. Realizamos una cirugía llamada reducción abierta y fijación interna donde se tuvo que abrir una incisión para abrir la fractura…

—Doctor Carson, no estoy de humor para jerga médica ¿sí?

Carson asintió en comprensión y dijo —Tuvimos que introducir una varilla. Esta varilla le servirá de soporte al hueso hasta que sane.

—Entonces, ¿él podrá…? —Un día tienes a tu familia y al otro no, un día puedes caminar y al otro quién sabe. Dios, la vida apestaba.

—¿Caminar? —dijo Carson, intuyendo la pregunta.

Brian asintió y rezó por todo lo sagrado que la respuesta fuese un sí.

—En su caso a pesar de la gravedad del accidente, pudimos reparar el daño sin tener que amputar el miembro. Ahora, sí, el podrá caminar, quizás con una leve cojera —Carson hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó— Como dije, Justin podrá volver a caminar pero la recuperación será un proceso largo y dolorosa.

Dios, Brian sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al escuchar la palabra _amputar_ , por lo menos Justin había podido esquivar esa bala. Aunque Brian sabía que siempre había un gran _pero_ en cada historia, y esta no era la excepción.

—¿Qué tan largo?

—De 4 a seis 6 meses, incluyendo terapia para recuperar el movimiento completo en su pierna.

—¡Dios, esto es una mierda! —suspiró, pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Hay algo más que debería de saber señor Kinney.

****

Al salir de la oficina del doctor, Brian se apresuró a abrirse camino hacia los baños. Una vez estuvo allí se arrodilló frente al escusado y botó todo el contenido de su estómago. Las palabras del doctor aun resonaban en su cabeza _“posible daño cerebral”_.

Dios, Justin no solo tendrá que vivir con una jodida varilla en su pierna, sino que ahora corría el riesgo de nuevamente tener un maldito daño cerebral. Y como si fuese un jodido consuelo el doctor había mencionado que Justin tuvo suerte de no hacerse de una jodida hipotermia. _Suerte_ , ¿acaso es suerte perder a tu familia y quedar con una condición de mierda?

Brian estaba enojado con el maldito doctor, con el imbécil que decidió que era divertido emborracharse y coger el volante, con Justin por meterse en su vida y quedar atascado en su corazón. Pero sobre todo, él estaba malditamente enojado con el mismo por tomar decisiones tan estúpidas como dejar ir a Justin a los brazos del violinista. Él era parte del pasado de Justin y ya no era su lugar estar a su lado.

Brian se levantó del piso cuando sintió que ya no había nada en su estómago para ser lanzado. Caminó hacia el lavabo y se enjuago la cara, viendo el reflejo deprimente que le devolvía el espejo.

No se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Brian pensó en lo que perdió por ser un cobarde, y lo que su Sunshine tendría que enfrentar al volver a la realidad. Sin molestarse en mantener su fachada de _soy una roca soy una isla_. El lloró por ambos.

Brian hubiese querido ser un maldito cobarde y quedarse a vivir en ese mugriento baño de hospital, pero no, él tenía que salir de allí con la frente en alto y mantener sus malditas defensas arriba. Porque quisiera o no, las personas entrometidas que esperaban en la sala de espera eran amigos suyos y de Justin, que estaban listos para darle el apoyo necesario al rubio.

Aunque muchas veces se pasaran de invasivos. Bueno, esa era Debbie Novothy, pero eso ya estaba marcado en su ADN.

Hubo llanto, mucho llanto cuando Brian con voz monótona les trasmitió las noticias acerca de la condición de Justin.

El doctor Carson también había informado que Justin no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, así que Melanie y Lindsay se habían marchado a casa para estar con Gus, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Brian que las llamaría de inmediato ante cualquier mínimo cambio.

Unas dos o tres horas después la mayoría del grupo se había ido, quedando solamente Debbie, Michael y Daphne haciéndole compañía a Brian.

—No puedo irme a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado —comentó Debbie.

—Entonces no vayas a dormir, ve a ver un poco de porno —dijo Brian.

—Brian —reprendió Michael— No te vamos a dejar solo.

—No estoy solo, Daph está aquí —comentó como si no fuese obvio.

—Yo me quedo con Brian ustedes dos pueden ir a descansar y volver mañana a primera hora —comentó Daphne, sonriéndole lo más dulce posible a Debbie.

—Pero…

—Mikey ve a casa y llévate a tu molesta madre —sonrió cuando Debbie le enseñó el dedo de en medio— Daphne y yo nos llevamos bien en los hospitales por la noche.

Cuando Justin estuvo en el hospital, él había ido cada noche a visitarlo. Siendo las enfermeras y Daphne los únicos conocedores de sus visitas nocturnas, ni siquiera Justin tenía conocimiento de eso.

Con más de una queja y amenaza los Novothy abandonaron el hospital.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —comentó Daphne mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

—Diablos si —Brian colocó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pequeña chica y la atrajo a su costado— El estará bien.

_Tiene que estar bien,_ pensó. Brian cerró los ojos e imaginó un mundo donde Justin por primera vez en su vida no fuese la jodida víctima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 💞.  
> No sean tímidos y comenten que les pareció este inicio ;)


End file.
